The Fighter and the Dancer
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: Raph is a famous fighter by the name of Nightwatcher, he's older brother Donnie is a doctor, Leo is Mikey's older brother who is currently in the military, and Mikey is a really famous street dancer going by the name of Fox, just trying to make quick cash, since Leo's not around, and he's dad passed on. (Turtle's live amongst the humans)
1. The Fighter and the Dancer P1

The Fighter and the Dancer.

 **Summery:**

Raph is a famous fighter by the name of Nightwatcher, he's older brother Donnie is a doctor, Leo is Mikey's older brother who is currently in the military, and Mikey is a really famous street dancer going by the name of Fox, just trying to make quick cash, since Leo's not around, and he's dad passed on. (Turtle's live amongst the humans)

Raphael has just won another boxing match and was talking to his brother/doctor/manager and was going over some notes the boss of the boxing ring has sent out to them, to get their opinion on the matter.

"Here an interesting one." Donatello stated.

"Hah! Are ya sure ya talkin' abou' the same person who though' lettin' fans go up against their favourite boxers was a good idea, 'cause if ya are then I'm interested ta no wha' he said this time." Raphael smiled in amusement.

"He thinks we should bring in the latest trend or "interest" as he put it, to come in as a hope that more people will come to the boxing ring." Donatello explained to his younger brother.

"I can't wait to hear this." Raph said to himself. "Ok, im interested, what id this latest interest he wants to bring in." Raphael asked, amusement written all over his face

"Apparently, he wants us to try and convince a guy going by the name of Fox to come in and perform." Donatello explained.

"Why us?" Raphael asked, with a bit of annoyance.

"You're not going to like the answer to that." Donatello stated with a worried look, but Raphael gave him that look that told him either Donatello was going to tell him, or he was going to find out himself. Donatello sings before answering. "He said that apparently the guys hard to convince." Donatello tried putting it gently.

"Ok that it, I'm personally gunna convince this guy to come in withou' the means of force and show him I don't need my fists ta persuade. Where is this guy?" Raphael asked getting up in anger.

"Apparently he's performing outside tonight." Donatello answered.

"Then wha' are we waiting for?" Raphael questioned standing up, Donatello shook his head with a smile on his face as he got up, and followed his younger brother outside.

They went outside expecting a group of people around a smug, over confident, selfish kid that thing they're better than everyone else, but what they got was completely different. There was a group of people, but not some show off in the middle doing some fancy moves, instead they sure a girl on the floor behind a hooded person, tall and seemed to be thin but they couldn't tell due to his baggy clothes. He was trying to keep a drunk man about twice his size away from her, and no matter what the man said or did to the hooded male, he still spoke with a calming voice, his movement seemed soft but form. The man tried once more to get to the young women, Raph was about to step in when, the hooded male grabbed his arm, forced it behind the man's back, and pushed him up against the wall.

"Look, I've tried to be nice, and I've been very patient with you. But your attempts to try and hurt this women is starting to get frustrating. So, I'm going to ask you one last time before a call the police over here. Please will you leave this women alone, and just go home by cab or call someone?" The hooded male's voice was slightly over a raspy voice, it sounded like his voice was just changing from teenager to adult. With that information and that information alone, Donnie estimated the hooded male to be about twenty four. Raph just smiled at how the guy handed the obviously drunk man. The man nods his head and faces him in the opposite direction to the young women and let go, and the man made a wobbly way from the crowd of people.

The hooded male turned around to the young women who was now standing, he had sunglasses on, and some sort of mask, or maybe a scarf covering his mouth and nose, and asked with concern, "Are you ok?" The women nods her head, and with it he starts to move everyone, telling them "There was nothing to see here, go on home." And everyone leaves except Raph and Donnie, who were both quite impressed, not only did he handle the situation well, but we had a bit of speed on him to.

"Nice work." Raph stated with a smile, the male turns around to seen his ultimate favourite boxer and older brother standing there.

"You handled that situation extremely well, and you've got some speed on you too." Donnie stated.

"Who are you may I ask?" The male asked now sounding like a teenaged, around about 16 to 18 by the sound of his voice.

"I'm the Nightwatcher but ya can call me Raph, and this is my brother Donnie." Raph stated, shaking the kids hand, as did Donnie.

"I'm Fox." He stated simply.

"Really?! Because we really needed to talk to you." Donnie said with a smile.

"Ok, shoot." Fox shrugs.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more privet, 'cause we've go' a famous boxer and a famous dancer in the same place at once." Raph stated, not really wanting to run into fans tonight.

"Sure, follow me." Fox stated and they did follow, as they were walking along Fox thought he's clarify something. "I'm not famous like you, you no dude."

"What?" Raph asked.

"Earlier, you said "a famous boxer and dancer in the same place" but I'm not famous like you. I mean I guess I'm famous, but I'm only internet famous, not like you. Everyone knows who you are, but me, no one even knows what I look like. They've all come to the conclusion that just 'cause I call myself Fox, I'm a fox, but there wrong." Fox explained.

"I was going to ask actually, why do you hide your face?" Donnie questioned.

"Because I never wanted to become famous dude, the only reason I do what I do is so I can…pay for stuff." Fox answered, not wanting to go too much into detail, Donnie and Raph noticed this, and decided to not ask any more information. Soon they were in a small part of central park where they soon came across a very well hidden treehouse.

"What are we doing here?" Raph asked.

"It's the most privet place I could think of that wasn't far." Fox answered.

"Fox, do you live here?" Donnie questioned inquisitively, knowing that it wasn't any of his biasness, but didn't like the fact that a teenage kid might be living in a treehouse.

"No way dude, I just like this place." Raph and Don could tell he was telling the truth and felt a bit better, the Fox turned round. "Come one, let's get inside, it's starting to get a bit cold out." Fox stated and led them inside, which was surprisingly really warm, and not really a bad place, in fact it was a fairly suitable living environment.

To Be Continued


	2. The Fighter and the Dancer P2

**The Fighter and the Dancer P2.**

 **Previously:** "No way dude, I just like this place." Raph and Don could tell he was telling the truth and felt a bit better, the Fox turned round. "Come one, let's get inside, it's starting to get a bit cold out." Fox stated and led them inside, which was surprisingly really warm, and not really a bad place, in fact it was a fairly suitable living environment.

When inside Raph and Donnie sat on the floor along with Fox, which was ok because there was a very soft carpet on the floor that was quite comfortable. Fox didn't take anything off, not even the sunglasses came off which was really confusing. Why was he wearing sunglasses when it was dark out? "Ok, so what do you want to talk about dude?" Fox asked with what they thought may have been a smile, but it was hard to tell because of the mask he was wearing.

"First, can I ask ya a question?" Raph asked.

"You just did." Fox state with a giggle, making Donnie and Raph chuckle. "Sure dude." Fox conforms.

"Why are ya wearin' sunglasses when it's dark out?" Raph questioned, making Fox freeze. Fox managed to get away with going dead still because of his many years of dancing, he could just freeze and it would seem as if nothing happened.

"That is a dance secret only I have discovered. So don't tell a soul." Fox lied convincingly.

"Then why don't you take them off, you're not dancing now." Donnie asks inquisitively.

"Because I don't want to, now why do you want to talk to me?" Fox was obviously trying to change the subject, so there was most probably a sensitive subject of conversation behind the sunglasses.

"Ok, the boxing ring Raph was performing at today sent us I message from the boss. He would like you to perform at the boxing ring to help bring more people in." Donnie explained.

"And he sent you two to come get me." Fox stated with slight annoyance, Raph and Donnie could tell this has happened before. "Let me ask you something…why did he send you two?" Fox asked leaning forward a bit.

"Cause he though' I could persuade ya." Raph said angrily.

"We're going down there right now." Fox stated, and they left to go back to the boxing rings and went inside, heading straight to the boss's office. Just as Donnie was about to knock on the door, Fox grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Who said you could come in here?" The man demanded, he was an overweight man with short brown hair, a slight beard going on and lots of paperwork on his desk he obviously didn't care about.

Fox steps forward. "I did." He announces, and the boss looks at his in shock.

"You're…you're Fox!" He breaths, then stand up and puts his hand out for Fox to shake. "It is such an honour to have you here, my name is Mr B. Williams." Mr Williams said with a smile, Fox looks at the hand outstretched to him, then beck at Mr William.

"I wouldn't touch that filthy hand of yours if my life depended on it." Fox spoke calmly, but that managed to unsettle everyone in the room. Why did him being calm, seem to put everyone's nerves on end. "I am here because I've heard of the why you treat people. You sent Raphael to come and persuade me to come meet you and if I didn't then you wanted him to beat me up." Fox was still speaking in a level town, which still but everyone off. Why wasn't he yelling? How was he staying calm, but managed to show he was angry without sounding or looking it?

"Yeah, so what. If those people aren't going to co-operate, then why not give them a reason to be? All you have to do is find the right person to do it. Someone who has a record of being violent, and then you get what you want without getting your hands dirty." Mr Williams stated, not caring if they knew. After all, who's going to believe a dancer who lives a life of secrecy, a boxer with anger issues and his older brother? Raph curled his hands into fists.

"Well let me tell you this, Raphael isn't the kind of person to just beat people up, he's a good man with a kind heart." Raph was shocked and touched by the words, no one apart from him brother has ever said that. "He doesn't work for you, there for doesn't need to come and perform at your stupid ring, but he chose to come here and you should feel extremely grateful for that." Now they knew why, he may have been talking calmly, but the depth of the word, the impact they made was like he was shouting at Mr Williams in a threatening way. Mr Williams grabbed the phone that was in the office, it wasn't fancy in any way, it had a cord and looked like the phones you get in a phone box. "Go ahead, call the police. When they get here I'll tell them you send boxers out to go hurt people who won't perform for you, and prove it with the fact that I've been recording this whole conversation." Fox stated as he pulled out a tap recorded that's record button was down, and wheels were spinning symbolising it was indeed recording. "And if you run, then I can just tell them your full name is Ben Jones Williams, your 45 years old, your height is 5 foot 5, give them a description of what you look like, and tell them that you only live five minute away from the rings, just keep on going in the opposite direction and it's the one on the end on the left hand side." Fox explained, Mr Williams looks at him in shock.

"How do you know all that?" Mr William asks in fear.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is this. Are you going to stop what you're doing?" Fox asks seriously, Mr Williams nods his head quickly making Fox smile happily under the mask. "Good." And with that he walked out the office, with Raph and Donnie close behind.

"Wow, tha' was insane! How did ya know all tha' stuff abou' Mr Williams?" Raph asks with a hug amused smile on his face. Fox just shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I'm just glad he got wha' he deserves." Raph proclaimed, making Donnie nod his head in agreement, and Fox smirks feeling pretty proud of himself.

"Do you think he's going to call the cops on you?" Donnie asks, worried for Fox.

Fox shrugs. "If he does all he has as a description is, the dancing guy going by the name of Fox. And if they somehow found out about who I am, I've got evidence to show that he's done all the things I'll say he's done, and they'll have to believe it because I got everything that was said on my tape recorder." They nod their head, all feeling quite happy. "Come on." Said Fox as he walked out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Donnie asks inquisitively.

"The police station." Fox said simply with a shrug.

"But ya said ya wouldn' do nothin' if he didn'?" Raph said smiling, really liking this kid.

Fox shrugs. "If you do the crim, then you've gotta do the time." Donnie and Raph smile as they share a look that said, **this kid is great!** And in that moment they promised themselves that they were going to befriend Fox, no matter what.

To Be Continued


End file.
